This invention relates to techniques for teaching swimming and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for training a swimmer into the proper catch phase of the swimming stroke.
Various training systems and drills have been provided that work to improve the streamlining of the swimmer in the water. However, it is the catch phase of the swimming stroke that can make the difference between competitive swimmers.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for properly positioning the hand and arm during the catch phase of a swim stroke, in order to train for freestyle, butterfly, breaststroke, backstroke, and the like.
A swim stroke trainer method and apparatus, according to an aspect of the invention, includes providing a bicep/tricep float, including a floatation mass adapted to be connected with a bicep/tricep portion of a swimmer""s arm. The bicep/tricep float elevates the elbow, thereby discouraging improper dropping of the elbow during the initiation of the catch. However, the bicep/tricep float may be streamlined to be easily moved through the water as the swimmer moves through the remaining portions of the catch.
The floatation mass may include two or more arcuate portions and at least one strap interconnecting the at least two arcuate portions around the bicep/tricep portion of the swimmer""s arm.
A swim stroke trainer apparatus and method, according to another aspect of the invention, includes providing a forearm paddle that is adapted to be connected with a swimmer""s forearm. The forearm paddle promotes a downward motion of the hand and forearm. The forearm paddle may include a fin. As the swimmer propels the forearm, the fin converts the swimmer""s motion into a downward force leading the forearm downward into a desirable catch position. The forearm paddle may include a throat having a resistance surface for increasing the normal area of the forearm and providing added resistance or feel of the water. The fin may slope downwardly or upwardly from the throat or may be located in any other position of the throat. The throat may be sized to support the hand and the wrist, thereby reducing hand motion to propel the swimmer in order to train the swimmer to use forearm motion, not hand motion. The throat may be designed to limit hand motion, such as to approximately 12 degrees.
The forearm paddle may further include a stabilizer for stabilizing the hand. The stabilizer may be a member gripped by the hand. For comfort, the member may be laterally included to assume a normal hand posture with the hand turned somewhat outwardly. The forearm paddle may be connected with a swimmer""s forearm by a first connector. The first connector may be one or more straps. In order to train the swimmer in use of both arms to achieve a proper catch, a pair of bicep/tricep floats may be provided, one for each of the arms of the user. A pair of forearm paddles may be provided, one for each arm of the user.
A method of training swimming, according to an aspect of the invention, includes providing a bicep/tricep float and using said float to discourage dropping of the swimmer""s elbow and providing a forearm paddle and forcing the swimmer""s forearm down with the paddle while limiting force supplied with the swimmer""s hand.
These and other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become apparent upon review of the following specification in conjunction with the drawings.